characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Monika
Monika 'is a high schooler and leader of the literature club. She is also the main antagonist of ''Doki Doki Literature Club!. Background Monika used to be part of the debate club, before quiting due to the politics around it. After quitting, she created the Literature Club, in hopes to grow others' interest in literature. She openly shows concern and care for her fellow club members. In Act 2, she's shown to have a much more manipulative personality. She reveals that she has been self-aware the whole time and resents the fact that she's a minor role. She becomes infatuated with the player, and urges them to spend time with her. After her attempts to make the other girls extremely unlikiable fail, she begins to get rid of them completely in hopes to force the player to spend time with her. Her obsession and desire for this goal is also shown through the fact that all her poems are about the player or her self-awareness (refered to as her epiphany). Throughout the game, Monika is shown to be cheery and upbeat. It is later revealed that she's actually lonely and depressed, as a result of her self-awareness and the world around her just being a simulation; a simulation in which she's never able to obtain true happiness (happiness that requires the player to go "her route"). She often fixates on the fact that the player is the only "real" thing in her life. Powers and Abilities * '''Fourth Wall Awareness: '''Monika is completely self-aware to the fact that she's in game. She is so self aware that she's able to tell whether the player is playing the normal or Steam version, and can even tell if the player is recording the gameplay. * '''File Editing: '''Monika is capable of editing the game's files. Despite this, she's not completely tech savvy; commenting that the Steam version gave her trouble at first. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Monika can survive any type of damage dealt within the human world or the digital world, even able to survive after the game is closed. * '''Erasure: '''By accessing the game files, Monika was able to completely erase characters from a game. * '''Script-Editing: '''She is able to edit and mess with the "script" of the game, deciding what events happen. Feats Strength * Regular human strength. Speed * Most likely regular human speed. Durability * Monika is completely non-corporeal, being able to live even after the game is closed and after her character file is deleted. Skills * Monika is aware of the fact that she's in a character in the game. * She's also aware of the fact that the protagonist and the player are seperate entities. * Monika is still aware when the game is turned off. * Monika is able to delete and add files to the games. She is also able to survive after being deleted, although she can only speak with textboxes. * Monika can tell if the player is using Steam or another similar program, and if the player is recording. * She's also able to find the name of the computer's administrator, in an attemp to find the character's real name. * She can tell if you re-add her character file after she resets the game. Weaknesses * '''Infatuation with the Player: '''Monika's infatuation with the player causes her to completely trust the player, telling the player how to delete files (which ultimately causes hers to be deleted). * '''File Deleted: '''If Monika's file is deleted, she becomes completely unable to do anything but speak through text boxes. Fun Facts * Monika is a vegan in order to lower her carbon footprint. * Monika is intentionally designed to stand out compared to other characters (her socks are black while others are white, her shoes are pink and white while others are blue and white, she's the only character with a realistic hair color, she faces directly towards the player). * Monika has a Twitter account under the alias lilmonix3. * Monika is the only character who doesn't fall in love with the protagonist, falling in love with the actual player instead. * She's the only character with an actual audible voice, even singing in the track "Your Reality" . She is voiced by Jillian Ashcraft. Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Yandere Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Mascots